


Why Does It Rain

by Carvid



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carvid/pseuds/Carvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个只有Erik和Charles的小故事。无能力AU。<br/>Charles在美国一时兴起决定来德国旅游。Erik是德国人。<br/>夏天很热，给大家降点雨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does It Rain

# Why Does It Rain

 

这天气真是见鬼的冷，Erik走出地铁站撑开伞。

九月底的海德堡已经有秋天的气息了，Erik把另一只手插到西裤口袋里获得一些温度。

昨天天气预报说最近一周都将是阴雨天气，在这个阴冷的周一，Erik带的伞果然派上了用场。

工作还是一如既往的无聊，天气又是不出所料的糟糕。Erik穿过两个街道走在下班回家的路上。

这条路没有店铺，平时就很冷清，下了雨更没有人出来。雨唰唰地下着，笔直的街道上只有Erik一个人的黑伞在不断下落的雨水中向前移动。

哦，前面的路中央有一个没带伞的倒霉家伙。

Erik走到了那人身后差两步的位置。

“Oh,god.Why does it rain?”这个家伙绝望地闭上眼睛抬起头，任雨水冲刷自己。

Erik已经走到和这个人平行的位置上，下意识地扭过头。

感觉到有人走近，这个人也本能地看过去，脸上还残留着生无可恋的表情，在雨水中费劲地睁着眼。

Erik没再转头，这双眼睛就像下着小雨的莱茵河。

脚下已经机械地迈出了两步，脖子扭转的角度提醒Erik他该停下。

“Would you need some help?”

低沉略带鼻音的声波穿过层层雨幕震动着耳鼓膜。他睁大眼睛看着对方。也许是因为只穿了一件长袖T恤的原因，他轻轻地抖了一下。

黑色的伞遮住了两个人的身影。

“Oh,yes,yes,of course! Wow,you can speak English! Oh. Hi,I’m Charles. I mean,I indeed need some help now .”

“Take it easy.”

“是这样，”Charles抹了一把脸上的水，“我今天下午刚到海德堡，我本来在这附近订了一家酒店，但是不太认识路，找了好久没找到。这里的雨又越下越大，所以我打算给酒店打个电话问路，但是没说几句手机就报废了，”说着从裤子口袋里掏出一个黑色的手机，按了按键却没反应。

“这里既没有店铺也没有行人，而且半天都没有出租车，”Charles无奈的摊摊手，“我真是不知道怎么办了。幸好你出现了！”Charles又迅速地亮起了双眼。

Erik耐心地听完Charles的解释。“你订的那家酒店叫什么名字？”

“哦，叫West Chest.”Charles轻快地说出这家酒店的名字。

Erik抿了抿嘴，“呃，这家酒店，有点远啊，你走了反方向。你是坐地铁来的吧，下了地铁应该往另一条街走。”

“啊......”Charles既无奈又后悔，也很发愁。把湿漉漉的头发往后梳了梳，拽起双肩背包的带子，觉得背包好沉。

“这样吧，”Erik真是看不下去Charles这可怜的样子，“我家就在前面，你先到我家歇一下，我再带你去找你的酒店。”

“真的吗！太谢谢你了！哦哦我还没问你的名字！”Charles的眼睛明显比刚刚又亮了好几个度，Erik觉得莱茵河上的天空要放晴了。

“没事，走吧，直走右转就到了。我叫Erik。”

黑色的雨伞又开始向前移动。

路程的确很短，不到十分钟两人就已经来到公寓的电梯里。

Erik按下11层的按键。

真是个孤独的楼层，Charles没头没脑地想着。

“你是今天刚到德国的吗？”Erik转头看向Charles。

“哦，是的。”哦，这双眼睛在灯光下原来有点蓝。

“你打算待多久呢？”

“两周。”

“怎么没带伞？”

“其实这是我临时决定的，我想轻装上阵，我走的时候纽约还是艳阳高照的呢。”Charles一点都不想回忆乱七八糟的工作。

“一场说走就走的旅行？”Erik轻轻地笑了。

“哈哈，是啊。”

“你会德语吗？一个人来。”

“呃，不会。可是德国英语不是很普及嘛。”

“还好吧。不过这个时间来德国一般都是去慕尼黑，你怎么一来就直奔这个小城市，而且又没有机场。你是从法兰克福坐火车来的吧？”

“对。不太想直接去那些大城市，这种文艺小镇应该会很棒。”Charles看着电梯的数字升到了11.

Erik眨眨眼睛，“这样啊。”自己天天在这儿待着可从没感觉过什么文艺，只有单调无聊的平淡日子。

打开灯，一个很普通的房间。

“只有你一个人吗？”

“是的。”

Erik挂起西装和衬衫，Charles看到灰色的西装右边的肩膀袖子都湿掉了。一转头看见Erik穿着纯棉白色背心，三角肌和这背心真的很和谐。

Erik简单安排了一下Charles，给他找了几件自己的衣服让他去洗澡了。是的，Charles并没有带换洗的衣服，他本打算找到酒店后出来买两件替换的衣服的，显而易见他失误了。

 

 

穿上Erik的衣服，略有一点宽。有淡淡的洗衣粉的味道，古龙水的味道。Erik的味道。

“还在下雨吗？”Charles擦着头发问Erik。

“是啊。没事，你吃了饭再走吧，我开车送你。”

“啊，真是麻烦你了。”Charles觉得实在是太温暖了。“我真希望自己是X战警里的暴风女，可以控制天气。”

“哈哈，那你怎么不希望变成夜行者，可以瞬移，想去哪就去哪。”

“哦，不，他是蓝色的，这会吓到别人的。而且他只能瞬移到他去过的地方，这挺不好的。”Charles在这件事上居然很认真地思考起来。

然而Erik陪着他一起更认真地思考，“但他有条长长的尾巴，这挺不错的。那你可以变成那个天使，有翅膀，可以飞，也很方便。”

“尾巴？这有什么用？”Charles在这个时候居然开始推行实用主义了。

“没什么，就是很有意思。”Erik歪歪脑袋。

“好吧。喂，咱们怎么讨论起这个了？”Charles哭笑不得，“居然还这么认真。话说，你也看X战警啊。”

“哦，是啊，很有趣也有些深刻的漫画。”

“对，有些人总说看漫画的幼稚，这种想法真是愚昧。漫画也表达出了深刻的思想......”Charles打开了他的话匣子。

Erik作个手势去饭桌上，Charles跟在后面边说边走。

简单可口的晚饭。

“哇，你做的可真好吃。”Charles刚刚咽下一口饭。

“也许是因为你饿了。”

“不不不，真的，我真的这么认为。”

“好吧。你刚刚说到哪儿了？Macbeth？你觉得他怎么来着？”

“哦哦哦，对，Macbeth，我觉得他PTSD很严重......”

是的，他们已经从X战警说到了莎士比亚，之后又说到了话剧、舞台剧，还有电影、足球，以及游戏、科技还有各种杂七杂八的东西。聊天的场所也从饭桌转移到客厅的沙发上。

两人谈得很投机，关于很多事情每个人都有令对方拍案叫绝的观点，从而旁征博引，举例说明，然后又引向另一个话题。

 

“Coffee or tea?其实我想问的是你喝啤酒吗？”

“好吧，真是个德国人。那我就入乡随俗好了。”

Erik从冰箱取出两瓶啤酒继续他们的座谈会。

相见恨晚的人总有聊不尽的话题，仿佛要把本应该见面的几年的话通通说完一样。

“对了，你不去酒店了吗？”

“没事没事明天再去，房间保留一天。”其实Charles不太确定是不是会保留。管他呢，非旺季这人烟稀少的地方不会有人和我抢房间的，先聊完天再说。

 

 

不知道是谁先睡着的，两个人一边一个倒在沙发上睡着了。

几瓶空啤酒瓶和两个半瓶立在茶几上，灯亮着，挂钟嗒嗒地走着。

睡梦中Erik觉得自己踢到一个软软的又有点硬的神奇物体，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。

天呐，居然有一人！打劫的吗？

Erik噌的坐起来。睁大眼睛一看，突然想起这是自己昨天刚刚认识的朋友。

放松下来，突然觉得灯光好刺眼，眯了眯眼睛，站起身来走到Charles跟前。

Charles抱着一个抱枕睡得正香，丝毫没有被Erik的行动所惊扰，倒是Erik被自己的行动吓到了，居然会以为有人来打劫自己。

打劫也不会有这么不靠谱的，还没开始打劫就先自己睡着了。

Erik慢慢跪在地板上，轻轻地抬起Charles的胳膊把抱枕取了出来放到一边，打算把他转移到床上去。

没有了抱枕的Charles随便一摸就搂住了Erik的腰，紧了紧手臂调整了一下姿势，仿佛胸肌的触感不错，Charles还蹭了蹭。

Erik的呼吸一下子停止了，胸前温热的喘息马上让他大口地喘气，他可以听到自己心脏咚咚的跳动声，两只胳膊僵硬在空中。

鼓起勇气低头，只能看到Charles睡乱了的棕色头发。

担心自己剧烈的心跳声吵醒Charles，Erik努力让自己平静下来。

两手绕到背后把Charles的两只胳膊移动到Charles自己身前，Erik做了个深呼吸，稳稳地抱起Charles，走到旁边的卧室把他放在床上，盖上了被子。想了想又走回客厅把刚刚那个抱枕拿了进来放进了Charles双臂之中。

走出卧室Erik直奔厕所，打开水龙头让凉水给自己降温。

撑在水池上看着镜子中的自己，Erik抓起旁边的毛巾抹了一把脸转身走出厕所。

关厕所灯，关客厅灯，和无数个在沙发上看电视看到睡着又醒来的夜晚一样，只是不再穿过客厅，而是拐个弯坐在沙发上。

喝了一口剩下的半瓶啤酒。幸好自己的沙发够大。踢掉拖鞋，倒向沙发。

 

 

单调枯燥生活带来的生物钟叫醒了Erik。转头看看电视上方的挂钟，6点02分。Shit,居然晚了两分钟。

推开卧室的门，Charles果然还睡着。

走到客厅看看窗外，没在下雨，很好。

自动咖啡机，自动烤面包机，日复一日的工作。

洗漱完毕换好衣服，6点10分，Erik准时出门晨跑了。

Erik的晨跑路线并不是昨天晚上那条路，毕竟上下班都要走那条路，少一点重复少一点无聊。而且更重要的是，这条街上有店铺。

Erik看到一家开门的甜品店，摸摸自己的口袋，真幸运，他把昨天刚洗好的裤子给了Charles而这条他随便拿的裤子居然有钱。

Erik物尽其用，用那张唯一的钞票买了一杯价格刚刚够红茶，纸杯盖上塑料盖，Erik小心地端着这个物体走出甜品店。

 

Erik打开门，他刚刚认识的朋友已经站在客厅里了，神色严肃地看着他，“哦Erik，你回来了。”

“对，我刚刚去跑步了。你什么时候起来的？”Erik把门关上走向Charles，T恤胸前还有汗水的痕迹。

“我刚起来，大概一刻钟吧。我想问你几个问题，我想征求你的意见。哦，你现在很忙吗？”Charles有点紧张。

“呃，我不忙，你想问什么？”Erik仍然端着那杯红茶。

“哦，这是什么？”Charles像是发现了新大陆。

“啊？这是一杯红茶，我刚刚路过一家店买的，你昨天说你喜欢喝红茶。”说着把杯子举起来，揭开盖子。

“一滴都没洒，perfect。”Erik一脸真诚地递给Charles。

Charles一手托着杯底一手从上面拿着杯子，擦过Erik的指尖接过红茶，“Thank you.”

尝了一口，挑挑眉，“That’s great.Thank you my friend.”

Erik像是给主人捡回球的拉布拉多，一脸简单的开心。

“哦，你刚刚要问我什么？”

“哦天呐，对，我要问你，”Charles咬了咬纸杯的边，抬起头，“Erik，你工作忙吗？”

“呃，不忙。”

“那你请假容易吗？”

“呃，容易，吧？”

“我起床就一直在思考这个问题，Erik，你能不能请假做我的导游？我会付给你工资的！”

Erik显然很惊讶。

“你上班两周工资多少钱我就付给你多少钱。哦还有住宿费，酒店一晚多少钱我就付给你多少钱。”

Erik仍然处于呆滞状态，这个生活单调按计划行事的德国人显然被这种临时起意的做法所震撼到了。

“啊，还有路上的车费油费吃住费用，我全包。”Charles很害怕Erik不答应他，既担心又充满期待地看着Erik。

“哦哦，不是钱的问题，”Erik终于反应了过来，开始解释。

然而这却把Charles吓到了，以为Erik要拒绝他，“我保证不乱跑不烦你，我我我......”Charles就要扔掉杯子抓着Erik的手诚挚恳求了，但想到这是Erik买的打消了这个念头。

“我答应你！”

“真的？！”Charles睁大了眼睛，喜悦之情溢于言表。

“我只是想说你这个决定做的好快，我从来没遇到过你这样的人。至于去玩你是我的朋友我当然可以当你的导游，钱我肯定不会收的。”

Charles笑了，“我做要来德国的决定比这个时间还要短。”

Erik也笑了，“我早该知道的。”

 

Erik拿起手机和自己的老板请假，有惊无险地成功了。

Charles看到Erik的表情知道一定是搞定了，兴奋地挥了下拳，“Yes!”

Erik放下手机，“OK my new boss,what do you want to do now?”

“我不知道，”Charles放下被自己啃得皱皱的纸杯，扑向Erik挂在他身上，“我激动到只想拥抱一下你。”

“Oh,that’s......”Erik被这个热情的举动吓了一跳。

Charles放开Erik，摸摸下巴，“我们应该来计划一下去哪些地方？”

“哦，你终于开始计划了。”Erik终于从这个朋友身上看到一点靠谱的影子。

 

在电脑和Erik的脑子的共同作用下他们订了一个时间表，14天，7个城市，足够了。

Erik看着这张写了行程的纸，“这几个城市......除了海德堡全是德甲球队啊。”

斯图加特、慕尼黑、柏林、汉堡、科隆和法兰克福，Erik说的没错。

Charles笑了，“那怎么样，难道咱们要来一次德甲观摩旅行？”

“只有周末才比赛，你想全看也不可能。”Erik一脸认真，“你不怎么看德甲，那我可以推荐你看场拜仁慕尼黑的比赛，而且到了那里正好啤酒节开幕。”

“当然可以，日程表交给你。”Charles十分信任这个认真的新朋友。

 

Erik换好日常的衣服，T恤、皮夹克和牛仔裤。Charles的衣服因为有洗衣机所以已经干了，不过由于天气原因还是穿上了Erik的一件夹克。

Erik的车，一辆旧款的白色甲壳虫。

“哦，这是你的车？”Charles觉得略有违和感。Erik的车不应该是长相可爱的甲壳虫，黑色保时捷或许更适合？

“呃，是的，准确来说是我父母留下来的车。”

“哦，这样。我只是随便问问。”Charles摸摸自己的脑袋。

“当然了。没事的。”Erik给Charles拉开车门，“Please.”伸出手挡在车门上边缘防止撞头。

 

 

他们的第一个目的地是海德堡大学，德国最古老的大学，同时也是Charles唯一知道的海德堡的景点。是的，这一点同样被Erik嘲笑过。Charles辩解他还知道黑格尔和伽尔默尔在这里工作过，Erik笑了起来。

虽然觉得没什么特别的，但是住了这么久的城市Erik还是了解的。哲学小道，老城、城堡、公园都不在话下。

 

在进行了必要的采购后他们又回到了Erik的公寓。Charles对之后的行程充满了期待。

两人开始为第二天的远行收拾行李。

“这回可一定要带上雨伞了。”Erik语重心长地教导Charles。

“我不正是没带伞才遇到你和你一起旅行的嘛。”Charles不以为意。

“哦，照你这个想法，咱们会在路上发展成一个不带雨伞旅游团。像滚雪球一样，人越来越多。有一天突然有一个人问，咱们为什么都不带伞啊，前一个人就说是他之前的人不带伞的，之前的人又问他之前的人，最后问到我了，我就指着你说，啊是Charles最先不带伞的。”

Erik一本正经地模仿着不同的语气口音，逗得Charles趴在他肩膀上笑个不停。Erik看着Charles也笑了，笑到露出两排牙。

 

开在高速公路上，虽然景色不错，但开车还是累了一些。Charles很贴心的问Erik需不需要他来替换。

然而Erik还是比较怀疑，“你行吗？你的驾照呢？”

Charles掏出驾照晃了晃“放心，我可是老司机。”

 

两人开着甲壳虫，像个真正的甲壳虫，到处乱跑，遇到什么新奇的就停下来看看。

其实是Charles在公路上经常会看到一些有趣的事物然后停下来有时甚至会改道。

让Erik来形容就是瞎走。Erik总是拿出地图说不是这条路。

然而Charles总是振振有词，“这是旅行，我的朋友，就要随意一点，去看自己喜欢的事物。”风吹起Charles棕色的头发，光线在他脸上跳跃着。

 

 

刚到达慕尼黑就已经感受到啤酒节火热的气氛了，许多商家都摆出了啤酒和巴伐利亚皮裤招揽顾客。

一路喝着啤酒来到拜仁的主场安联球场，无论主队还是客队球迷都因啤酒节欢乐兴奋。

Charles充分见识了德国球迷的激情，好几次打算和Erik说话都因为对方根本听不见而放弃。然而最后自己也和周围球迷一起喊起来了，兴奋得要掀翻球场。

比赛结束后已经八点多了，两人顺着一小波人流来到一家酒吧，到处都是兴奋的人群，碰杯的声音在动感的背景音乐中此起彼伏。

Erik和Charles来到吧台上。

“不行了，不能再喝啤酒了，我要喝威士忌。”

“你仿佛说你酒量很好。”

“明天再去尝试新啤酒，在斯图加特就喝了很多，没想到慕尼黑还有这么多，但我今天喝了够多啤酒了。”

就着一杯一杯的威士忌两个人聊着天。越聊越想喝，越喝越想聊。最后喝到另外又叫的一瓶威士忌要见底。

 

“Hey,hey,listen.”Erik兴奋地拉着Charles，“this song.”

“What?”Charles眨眨眼睛竖起耳朵听着。

Erik开始跟着哼唱，“ _ _I know you want it.I know you want it.__ ”

“Oh,oh,Blurred Lines.”Charles听出了这首歌。

“ _ _I mean it’s almost unbelievable.__  ”Erik更加陶醉地唱起来。

“你唱错词了。”Charles一脸无奈。

“What?No way!”

“I’m pretty sure.”Charles歪着头晃着脑袋一脸不屑。

“那应该是什么？”

“ _ _I mean it’s almost unbearable......__ ”Charles接着唱了下去。

Erik也开始跟着唱。

两个人越唱越陶醉，甚至一起跳起舞来，仿佛是来酒吧驻唱的歌手。吧台旁边的几个人也被他们感染了，不自觉地跟着摇摆着身体，哼唱起简单的旋律。

两个人打着响指跳上吧台更加尽兴地又唱又跳，台下的人更加兴奋了。

伴着旋律唱完最后一句歌词，Erik跳下吧台。Charles最后扭动着腰打了个响指也跳了下来，Erik伸手接住他，Charles倒进Erik怀里。

Charles朦胧着双眼，嘴角带着笑意，摇摇晃晃地抓着Erik的衣服往前走，Erik不得不一步步后退稳住身体。

周围的人群继续欢乐于酒吧的气氛，Erik抱着Charles发呆。

 

他们亲吻在一起，难解难分。

 

Erik的手插进Charles柔软的发丝，Charles抓着Erik的肩膀让距离缩得更短。

两个人跌跌撞撞出了酒吧。这个时候慕尼黑居然下起了暴雨，雨水瞬间淋湿了两个人。

“Mm ，huh ......where is your car?”Charles被雨水冲得可以略微思考了。

Erik抱起Charles的双腿，Charles搂着Erik的脖子挂在他身上。

“We don’t need a car.”和第一次遇见他一样低沉有磁性的声音。

Erik走进旁边的小巷。

暴雨冲走了路上的行人，他们两人却在雨夜中疯狂。

Charles的背靠在了墙上，挑衅的看向Erik灰绿色的眼睛，“Is it in your Plan ?”Charles的嘴唇在雨水中更加红润。

“Go  Fuck  The  Plan.”说完不顾一切地吻上眼前的双唇。

两个人完全沉浸于对方的身体。耳边甚至听不到雨水唰唰的声音。

 

 

快乐的时间总是过得很快，也许这就是被叫做快乐的原因。

很快他们就来到了倒数第二个目的地，科隆。

科隆大教堂和古龙水让这座城市出名。

Erik在旁边两个街道停车场停了车和Charles一起欣赏这座雄伟而美丽的建筑。

这座哥特式宗教建筑的典范有着高耸笔直的塔尖，有着精美绚丽的彩色玻璃。站在她脚下不由得要感叹于她的宏伟壮丽。

作为一个横跨莱茵河的城市，莱茵河两岸有不少景点，博物馆、音乐厅，莱茵河上还有著名的霍亨索伦桥。

 

 

离开这个充满哥特气息的城市，他们来到了现代化的都市法兰克福，而这也是Charles即将要离开德国的航空港。

大教堂、博物馆、美术馆、名人故居，这些景点好像在这两周已经看遍了，Charles机械地跟着Erik从一个景点移动到另一个。Erik也尽职尽责地解说每个建筑，无言地开车。

 

他们都在逃避，逃避那个要离开的话题。

自己留了Erik的电话和邮箱，什么时候想联系他都可以，他也留了自己的联系方式，不必担心他找不到自己。

Charles只是自己偶然遇到的一个朋友，我们有过疯狂的一夜，但那也并不能代表什么，大家都是有各自的生活的。他已经给我带来很多快乐了。

他们又都在为离开找借口。

 

“你几点的飞机？”这个问题几个小时前Erik已经问过一遍了。

“下午四点。”Charles重复着回答。

还有不到五个小时，Charles就要离开德国了，Erik就要回到海德堡了。

他们还可以一起吃一顿午饭。

法兰克福下起了小雨。

 

下午三点，Erik把车停在机场停车场。

Charles撑起伞。Erik打开后备箱，取出行李箱，这是Charles在斯图加特买的，因为Erik告诉他他的东西会装不下的。

两人一起走进候机楼。

“你要回海德堡了。”

“是的。”

“又下雨了。”

“是啊，这回你带伞了。”

Charles轻轻地笑了，“当然，有你在啊。”

Erik薄薄的双唇更薄了，“你到了记得给我打电话啊。”

“当然，”Charles看了一眼排队的人群，“我现在要去安检了。”

“好。再见，Charles。”

“Goodbye my friend.”

Erik转过头走出候机楼。

看着Erik打开雨伞，Charles也转身开始排队。

 

Erik发动汽车，看着窗外的越下越大的雨挂挡起步。

走了一段路觉得太过沉闷，Erik打开收音机，听着广播。不想再听法兰克福的雨情，Erik换着台。

“斯图加特感恩节于今日结束，这一原先庆祝丰收的节日在现在更具与商业娱乐性......”

他们几天前特地在最热闹的夜晚来到广场参与这个仅次于慕尼黑啤酒节的节日，他带着Charles尝试不同的啤酒。Charles还拜托别人照了一张两人一起拿着巨大啤酒杯的照片，Charles还说自己笑得像只鲨鱼。

“汉堡中央火车站今日客流量......”

去汉堡时Charles还问过自己汉堡包是不是在汉堡被发明的，自己还嘲笑过Charles这一幼稚想法。想起Charles当时不满的样子让Erik想笑。

 

 

因为下雨法兰克福离港航班全部延迟，滞留旅客都在看着大屏幕上的航班信息。

屏幕上用德英双语交替显示着航班信息。Charles呆呆地看着屏幕上的德语。

Berlin,这个和英语的柏林是一样的，很简单。自己当时还搜了一家很有名的餐厅，拉着Erik一起去吃。在一个名字复杂自己记不住的大厦。当时等电梯的人很多，两人堪堪挤上电梯，面对面站在门口。略一抬头可以看到Erik脖子上的青筋，下巴上的并不明显的胡茬。

Köln，科隆。他们一起走进一家古龙水店，一起讨论着古龙水的味道。他不但买了送人的礼物，还买了一瓶和Erik味道很像的送给他。

斯图加特、汉堡、法兰克福......这些地名一个个跳出来给他诉说当天的记忆。Charles觉得自己难以呼吸难以思考。

 

Erik已经把广播关掉了，听着电磁波传来的喋喋不休让他心烦意乱。

下着大雨的公路上车也不多，看着来来回回的雨刷器Erik想到大雨瓢泼的慕尼黑。

环在自己腰间的双腿，顺着胳膊摸下去十指交握的触觉......

 

看着窗外的雨，Charles想起刚来德国的下午，虽然雨没有现在大，但是很冷。想起Erik的声音，无论是这个雨夜还是那个雨夜都一样的吸引人。

在德国停留的时间不短，但是现在Charles觉得他还有很多话想要和Erik说。拿着Erik帮他修好的手机反复按亮屏幕，最终他拨通了Erik的电话。

 

已经到十月份又在下雨，天黑的很早。Erik在雨夜中前行。为什么不让Charles留下来呢？难道要继续自己单调无聊的生活吗？或者要不要去美国找Charles？

Erik看到自己的手机亮了。

 

 

对方无人接听。

Erik不会在开车的时候接电话的，他通常会停下车然后再打过去。

 

 

Erik绝望地想，至少自己要对他说一句I Love You.

雨刷器仍然机械地摆动着，雨水滑下，视线都有点模糊。

Erik颤抖着输入Charles的号码按向拨号键。

 

 

看着屏幕上满满的“Delay”Charles越来越紧张。再做个决定有什么大不了的，Charles捏着自己的双手，抿起嘴。

“乘坐法兰克福到纽约航班的乘客请注意，我们很抱歉地通知，由于天气和管制原因，该航班取消今日的飞行。在此我们深表歉意，请......”

Charles激动地喊出声来，他像是得到了特赦令，腾地站起来，拨开抱怨的人群走向出口，甚至有些冲动得拿不好行李。

他不走了，他要去找Erik，他有太多话想对Erik说，至少要清清楚楚地对他说一句I Love You.

Charles手忙脚乱地掏出手机解锁。

这时Charles的手机突然响了，是Erik的号码。

“喂？Erik！Erik我和你说，我的航班取消了，我不回去了，我现在去找你，我有很重要的事要说。Erik你现在在哪？”Charles难掩兴奋之情，语速都变快了。

在Charles看来长时间的静默。

“喂？喂？Erik?”Charles实在不知道到底发生什么了，不禁皱起了眉头。

“您好，您是Charles吗？”德国口音很重的英语。

“对，我是Charles。你不是Erik？”Charles感觉到手指发凉，心跳仿佛更快了。

“您好，我是海德堡交警。很遗憾地通知您，您的朋友Erik Lehnsherr在高速公路转弯处侧滑翻下陡坡，在医护人员抵达现场时不治身亡。他的手机拨号界面显示您的号码，所以......”

之后的内容Charles完全没有听。他松开双手机械地走向候机楼外的大雨。

冰凉的雨水冲刷着自己的脸，Charles不知道自己是不是在流泪。

Charles静静地站在雨中。

 

 

Why Does It Rain.

 

The End.

 


End file.
